You and I Both Love
by SYuuri
Summary: What have become of the two teenagers who once used to hate each other? Took place after You and I Both. TK. Plz read and review.
1. When the wind blows

**You and I Both Love…**

**Disclaimer : As always, all Power Rangers related wasn't mine. **

**: Well, as you all can see, this one is post- _You and I Both_ fic. This is a one-shot but I've decided to divide this story into two parts. I really hope you like this one. Enjoy!**

**: I take it that the time frame in _You and I Both_ was around 1993 and this one takes place eight years later, the year 2001. Tommy is 26 and Kimberly is 25. **

* * *

**- Part One: When the wind blows…**

_**What's wrong with Tommy? **_

**Kim's mind was not idle as she climbed out of her car. She grabbed the groceries from the back seat and used her hips to close the door. As she walked across the parking lot, her mind went back to the previous night. **

**Coming home from work and not finding Tommy, the more than slightly annoyed Kimberly picked up the phone, getting cozy at the sofa with a nice cup of herbal tea in her hand, and called her bestfriend, Trini. **

**The pretty Asian girl was now living in New York with Billy. Yes, that Billy. The same genius boy with glasses who used to be tutoring Kim back in high school. Just like she had predicted all those years ago, the two finally hit it off. Billy was now a famous scientist with so many degrees that she couldn't memorize all of them and Trini got a job as an accountant manager in one of the companies there. Well, she was always good with numbers. They moved in together about a year after Kim and Tommy decided to live together. **

**Yeah, Tommy and she had been living together for almost three years now. After they both graduated from the Angel Grove High ( it felt like a long, long time ago!), they continued to college. With different major, of course. Shockingly, and it's still the hottest topic among their friends, Tommy studied to become a paleontologyst. She remembered she nearly fell off her chair when he announced it. Tommy, always full of surprises. Since she always loved surprises, she wouldn't mind a bit. **

**Oh, and he wore glasses right now. So sexy, so mature and so hot. He looked much better than Clark Kent and she remembered how crazy she was about him once upon a time. Clark Kent, not Tommy. Plus don't forget the hair. He had cut the long trademark Tommy hair once they graduated from college. She was disappointed at first because she could no longer run her fingers through those long locks. However, as the time went by, she had no complain. She could feel like she was practically glowing everytime she saw him. **

**Oh boy. She had it real real bad. But since the feeling was mutual, it's alright. **

**Their apartment was located in PearlBeach, a nice place that reminded her so much of Angel Grove. And talking about PearlBeach and the population, Tommy had considered applying to be a science teacher at the PearlBeach High. Yeah, yet another surprising fact from him. They guy who used to develop a certain syndrome to forget so many things. She could say that he's getting better, but not quite because he still had the tendency to forget the milk everytime she asked him to get it. **

**He's not perfect but she loved him just the way he was. **

" **_You two have been together for like, what, almost eight years now. Am I correct?" _Trini asked over the phone.**

**Kim took a sip before answering, " Will be next week," **

" **_I'm so happy to see you two, you know. Me and Billy. Do you remember that you two used to hate each other? Well, but we knew better. We knew that sooner or later, you'd realize that the hate thing was actually love," _**

" **I missed those times. Don't you?" Kim sighed longingly. Even though she's happy with her life right now, Kim couldn't help but wanting to go back in time. It seemed that when they were in high school, there're less troubles to think of. " we were so young," **

**Trini chuckled. _" Come on! You're only 25!"_ **

**Kim didn't tell anyone about her little secret. When she was sixteen, long before she met Tommy and Max had already gone for Germany, she often thought about her future. **

**Say, she wanted to get married at 25 or 26. Perhaps around a year later, she could have a little girl (or boy) running all over the house. She was 25 now and even though she and Tommy had been together for so long and had lived together for the past three years, they never talked about it. Marriage. **

**It's not like she'd never imagined of what it'd feel like to be married to Tommy. She had. Many, many times, in fact. She knew she wasn't the only one. He must have thought about it as well. The Kimberly Oliver comment he made when they're teenagers was still fresh in her memory. **

**Kimberly Oliver… It certainly has a nice ring to it! Oh, and she didn't want a big flashy diamond ring. A simple one would do, as long as it's from Tommy. **

**Oh well, as sappy as that sounded, Kim was still a girl and girls were allowed to have fantasies about their weddings, the ring, the honeymoon… **

" **_Kimberly?" _Trini's voice brought her back from her daydreaming. Kim put the cup on the table and turned on the television. **

" **Yeah?" **

" **_So when will it be?"_ Trini asked excitedly, almost giddily. _" eight years are a really long time, you know. I know a couple that got married two months after they met,"_**

**Kim's heart jumped a bit at the mention of the M word. Why did she suddenly bring up the topic? Trini couldn't read her mind, could she? Kim's voice was a bit hoarse when she replied, "Two months? They must be drunk that time and before they knew what they're doing, they ended up in Las Vegas and got married in one of those chapels," **

" **_It was a summer wedding and it's beautiful,"_ Trini said simply and Kim wondered if she did this on purpose. **

" **Uhmm… I expect that they filed for divorce two months later?" **

" **_They have three kids and a cute golden retriever, Thor running on their backyard,"_ Trini said solemnly. **

" **They named their son Thor?" Kim just had to ask. She knew it would annoy Trini and well, it did. **

" **_Very funny, Kim,"_ Trini said sardonically. _" you wanted that too,"_**

" **What? Having three children and a big dog running in my backyard? That reminded me of that Disney movie, what it's called?" Kim finally gave up and turned off the TV. She rested her head on the arm of the sofa. **

" **_Since when did you get sarcastic?" _**

" **I didn't," **

**Now that she thought about it, Trini was right. Eight years were indeed not a short period of time. Well, it's not important. What was, were, she and Tommy loved each other, had a nice place to live at ( plus that king sized bed was mighty comfortable), great jobs… Their future was certainly bright and they had each other to share it with. After all, they're still so young. There's still plenty of time ahead to do just anything. Including getting married. **

**And she also didn't need a big dog named Thor or whatever running in their backyard. That if they ever had one. They hadn't talked about moving into a real house, but who knows? **

**Kim pushed the glass door opened and walked straight to the elevator, all the while wondering if Tommy had got back from teaching. Not from the high school, he'd start that job next year. Tommy owned a dojo downtown and the school was pretty success. He's always good with kids. **

**When the elevator door glided open with a soft ding, Kim's mind flew to another phone call she had with her other friend, Jason Lee. **

**Her big ' brother' was currently stayed at Houston. He's engaged to Emily and they actually _had_ a dog running in their beautiful backyard (he emailed her some pictures). Not a golden retriever but a cute little pekinese. Okay, forget about the dog-running-in-the-backyard thing, Kimmie! Trini was such a bad influence.**

" **_Tommy hasn't got home yet?"_ Jason asked. He sounded a little concern. _" have you locked the door? It's late,"_ Kim knew right awat that he just finished watching the latest episode of Law and Order. Or CSI? **

" **Not yet," **

" **_Again?"_ he asked. He's right. This was the seventh times in two weeks that Tommy got home late. Sometimes he would show up when she was already in bed that she didn't even know what time he's in. **

" **He called," Kim tried to assure Jason. " he said he has something in the dojo so he asked me not to wait for him," **

" **_The karate competition, you mean?"_ Kim could sense the frustration colored Jason's deep voice. About a month later, there'd be a karate match in the dojo and since it's the first time ever, Tommy wanted to make sure everything's working as it planned. **

" **You'll come, right? Tommy has sent the invitation two days ago," Kim said. " you'll get it soon," **

" **_Is Tommy acting weirder lately?"_ Jason out of the blue asked. His voice dropped until it's almost like a whisper. _" you know… weird,"_ **

**Kim cocked her eyebrows and sat straighter on the bed. " What do you mean?" **

" **_You know, weird,"_ he repeated again. **

" **Aside from forgetting to put down the toilet seat and to change that socks which has two holes on them," Kim said with mirth. " I think he's fine," **

" **_Good," _**

" **What do you have in mind? Come on, tell me," **

" **_Nothing,"_ he answered shortly. There's something in his voice that made Kim frown. **

**She rested her head on the headboard and closed her eyes. Jason was still Jason. Never was a good liar. Not in front of her, at least. " Well, I can tell that it was not nothing, whatever you're going to say. Tell!" **

**He didn't say anything for a good fifteen seconds and she was about to flame him again when he said in a rush, _" I just thought, I don't know… maybe he has a-,_" he stopped, the hesitancy was obvious.**

**Lightbulb! All of a sudden she felt cold inside. He didn't need to finish the sentence. She had a good idea where the stammers led into. Kim's eyes moved to the digital clock on the nightstand. **

" **Jase, you're not suggesting that Tommy is…," Kim swallowed hard. " having an affair, right? Cheating on me?" **

" **_No!"_ he almost yelled. _" I didn't say that," _**

" **Well, but that's what you're implying," Did his imagination just raise to a higher level tonight, thanks to those TV series on television? **

**But if she really, really thought about it… No. Tommy wouldn't do such thing as that to her. She shouldn't listen to Jason. **

**Why did he have to find solace at another woman's arms? Despite their all days fighting when they're teenagers, they're rarely ever arguing now. Even if they did, all normal and healthy couple did that. They communicate well and come on, it was so apparent that they're head over heels in love with each other. Tommy had always been an affectionate person and that hadn't changed. The daisies in the living room were the evidence (he didn't forget about her being allergic to roses, not even one time). Their sex life had been out of the world. He had made her first time really wonderful and it was simply magical, everytime they made love.**

**No. Jason was definitely wrong. She had never found a lipstick smear on his clothes-just like how it happened in those soap operas-, and not a woman's perfume scent either. **

**Kim didn't want to listen to Jason but somehow, the more she tried to kick the silly thought out of her mind, the more difficult she succedeed. She found herself watching Tommy closer a couple of times but no. Tommy was still the same old Tommy, now with the glasses and the short spiked hair, that is. **

**The elevator stopped at her floor and she walked towards their apartment. She put the paper bags on the floor and began searching for the key. She slipped it inside and unlocked the door. **

**Putting the groceries at the kitchen counter, her ears pricked up when she heard something from their bedroom. A light thump, followed by another louder one. **

**Could it be a burglar? In the middle of the day? He got to be kidding. **

**Kim grabbed an umbrella and walked carefully towards the room at the corner. The door was closed but the sound kept going. Her heart started thumping faster inside her chest. Was it a right thing to do? Or should she call for the security? **

" **Ughh!" **

**Kimberly nearly dropped the umbrella when she heard someone groaning. She would recognize the voice anywhere, anytime. **

**It was Tommy's! **

**Oh God. Jason was right. Tommy did have an affair. Who was the woman? A beautiful sexy lady from the woman defense class? Or a stunning single mother of a six year old? **

**He moaned again. Oh GOD. Yes. MOANED. **

**Kim didn't know what to do. Her mind went numb and hot tears started to blur her vision. Her hands trembled furiously and she put the umbrella on the floor. She glared at the door. **

**Tommy was in there, having a, she couldn't believe she said this, wild sex with another woman! **

**Taking a few steps forward, Kim gulped a deep breath of air and clucthed the doorknob tightly. She prepared herself for whatever she'd see. She must not faint or break down. Yeah, she had to let him know, with whom he's messing with. **

**Kim wiped the fallen tears from her cheek and gritted her teeth. Counting to three, she opened the door. **

* * *

**: Yay! Cliffhanger… thanks for reading, this is the first part. I hope I can post the second one soon. Please don't forget to leave your reviews, they encourage me to update. But No Flame please. Thank you. **

**- Yuuri ; )**


	2. Eternal ring

**You and I Both Love…**

**Disclaimer: Nope, as always, not mine. Just own everything that wasn't Power Rangers related.**

**: Hi! Thank you for the reviews, they really mean a lot for me. I wrote this for you guys and I'm glad to know you like this story. I too had so much fun in writing this. About my other story, don't worry, I won't abandon that. I'm going to start with the fourth chapter soon. Okay, enough talking. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**- Part Two: Eternal Ring **

**Kim could feel her hand trembling. This couldn't happen to her! To all those people she read in the magazine, maybe, but certainly not to her! Oh, this was utterly nightmare. **

**She closed her eyes tightly, not really wanting to witness her boyfriend lying on THEIR bed with a woman. Oh well, what kind of person wanted to see that kind of displays anyway? **

**She turned the doorknob but there's nothing happen. Oh damnit! He locked the door. So he thought he's so clever, huh? How dare he do this to her? Why not looking for another place? Go to her place or one of those motels downtown. **

" **Oh, shit," Kim muttered and turned the doorknob again, impatiently. " Tommy, open the door! I know you're in there!" and you, woman, you'd better be prepared because you hadn't seen anything of Kimberly Hart's wrath yet. **

**She practically screamed like crazy until her throat went dry but did he even care? No. He's not answering, let alone walking to the door and opened it. Kim heard another voice, not as loud as the first time and NOT a grunt or a moan at that matter. **

**This was like the reality TV show! She must have surprised the hell out of him and then he hurriedly got up and tried to… hide? Seriously, if he really thought that he and whoever he's with could hide… They must go to the doctor and have their brains checked. **

" **Tommy! I'll only say it once. Open the fucking door!" Kim banged on the door. With her rage, she felt like she could pry the door open with bare hands. **

**Then it hit her. Of course. The spare key! Rummaging through her bag, she hissed. " Just see, Tommy. You'll dead. As soon as I got hold on you, you're so dead that you'd even regret ever thinking of cheating on me," **

**She finally found the key to their room and she shoved it into the keyhole under a second. She's breathing heavily and the thought of busting Tommy was nearly driving her to the edge of sanity. **

**After a soft 'click', Kim turned the doorknob, hoping it'd open. It did open. **

**Oh God. Please. Maybe this was wrong, what she did. She should call the security, tell them that there's a burglar inside the room and maybe they could do all the hitting-slapping work for her. Yeah, there're two options. She might jump to him and that bitch, using all her strength to make them pay, or another one, she probably would be too shocked that she could faint right away. **

**Personally, she'd rather go with the first option. **

**Somehow, her mind went back to their college time. By all means, she realized that Tommy was a really great catch. He's handsome, hot, sexy, charming and if those exterior appearances weren't enough, he was also kind-hearted, gentle, caring, witty, daring, and the list went on and on and on. Everything about him, minus the Swiss cheese memory, was perfect. **

**As expected, just like in high school, this time was pretty much the same. Girls found him very attractive and the fact that he's taken was not important. **

**Honestly, Kim felt self-conscious about herself. She tried not to, but it happened. Why would a guy like Tommy want to have her as his girlfriend while he could have someone with bigger boobs, tall, blue eyes in his arms? **

**Fortunately, he didn't want someone who's tall, had bigger boobs and blue eyes. He told her one time with that frown on his face that she mustn't think stupid and be silly. She didn't even say a word. Tommy must have taken a mind reading class without her knowing. **

**When she asked him what he meant by that, Tommy only pulled her into his strong arms and kissed her. Well, those were enough to distract her from any silly thoughts. He loved her. The end of the story. **

**Or that other time, when there's this girl, Janet. Oh, she would definitely make Beverly hide under the table with her tail between her legs. **

**Kim still remembered how oh-so-not-by-accident Janet pushed her, glaring down at her with those grey eyes and snarled, "Yo, short legs, back off,"**

**She had never, ever felt more pissed than that one time. Kim wanted to throw Janet one of her shoes but good for her, Tommy grabbed Kim at the last minute and dragged her away. **

**That evening, one of their friends, Karen, threw a party at her house. Kim was still mightily displeased by Janet's comments earlier in the day and the fact that Tommy held her back from throwing Janet her shoes seemed to trigger her anger even more.**

" **Kimberly, look at this," she turned around and saw Tommy advancing towards her. There's a kitten in his hands. **

" **Tommy!" she shrieked and met him halfway, for a while forgot about the prior incident. She gently extricated the white and grey stripes kitten from his loose grasp. " where did you get this?" **

" **It's Karen's," he said, watching the kitty nuzzling Kim's shirt. " her name is Pie," **

**Kim smiled brightly and tickled the cat's ear. Pie purred, liking the gesture. " Oh, she's so little…,"**

" **Yeah, she is so little," Tommy reached out his hand and stroked Kim's hair. " so small and little,"**

**It took her a while until she realized that the words were pointed at her and not to the animal in her hands. Her smile diminished. She looked up and narrowed her eyes. " Have somebody ever told you that you can be such a jerk sometimes?" **

" **Umm… no? I don't think so," Tommy kept stroking her hair until Kim slapped his hand away. That somehow made Tommy laugh even harder. He quickly pulled her closer and pecked a kiss to her head. " Yeah, she's little, and so are you," he started. " so what? So little and so cute. I like something cute. Don't listen to that bullshit, K?" **

**Okay, so it was so damn sweet of him for saying that. But what if NOW he finally realized what a big mistake he had made by chosing _her_ and not one of those hot chicks? **

**Gathering all her nerves, Kim pushed the door open widely and her mouth hung open when she finally got a look at her room. ( Yes, _her_ room. Tommy'd have to pack all his belongings and leave when she caught him). **

**She was hoping- well, not really _hoping_, how could she be hoping? More like thinking-, that she would see the bedsheets were scattered, Tommy's boxer and a thong lying on the floor and maybe condoms? Gosh, she watched too much movies! Instead, the room was… **

**Kim walked inside, feeling weak knees instantly. Her soft brown eyes observed the room. The bed, despite all her bewilderment thoughts, was neat. Everything was in place. Then her eyes moved sideways. There're many candles on the nightstand. Well, all over the room actually. Since it was starting to get dark outside, the candles dimmed light illuminated the room, creating silhouettes and giving her eerie feelings. **

**There's a lone chair in the end of their bed,-she used the word 'their' because there's a possibility that he didn't do what she'd thought he was doing-, and Kim raised one eyebrow. **

**What? Did he try to hang himself but it's a shame that before he succeeded, she came home and ruined the plan? Kimberly, Kimmie… she chided herself fast. You should stop watching all those craps. **

**Her head snapped up and she gasped. So Tommy didn't use the chair for an attempt to kill himself but for something that was so different. **

**There're so many white and pink balloons. They all floated until the heart shaped balloons reached the ceiling. At this rate, Kim was already on the brink of crying. She couldn't believe she even thought badly about Tommy. She should know better and she embarrassed of herself for it. **

**She glanced at the huge bed and took an intake breath when she saw a bear, very similar with the two bears they'd given to each other when they're teenagers, at the center of the bed. Walking closer like a little child, Kim sat at the edge of the bed and picked up the white bear. **

**How on earth he could get this? They're no longer selling this kind of talking bears. There's a paper attached to its nose and Kim took it. Her lips curved into a small smile when she read Tommy's bold handwritting. **

**_Don't pinch my nose and don't kiss me either. Please, tickle me._**

**Sighing contentedly, Kim did just that. Her heart's thumping so hard that she could hear it. The next thing, déjà vu washed all over her. Tommy's gentle voice started talking. **

' **_Okay, Beautiful. So, I bet you must be wondering' how could Tommy get this thing?' Well, easy. I went to the mall, grabbed the first teddy bear I saw and fedExed it to Billy. As simple as that. Billy's the man for all the things that I'm not so here the bear for you. _**

**_Yes, for once I wanted to be a romantic guy. I realized that I'm not a type of persons who can show their affection to the one they love easily. But you still love me, right?_ Kim laughed. She could imagine him looking at her with those puppy dog eyes. _I know you do._**

**_It has been such a long and winding journey,-poetic enough?- haha... but yes, we're finally here today. You and me, I don't want things to be any different. I don't know what will I do if someday I wake up and not finding you next to me. I'll probably call for 911 ASAP._ Tommy laughed good naturedly and so did Kim. **

**_The thing is, I want to thank you for coming into my life. I might not say this quite often, but I love you, so very much and I hope you keep that in mind. Getting a little bit corny here, huh? I know for sure if I said that line right in front of you, you'll bat your eyelashes innocently and go,' You know what, Tommy? That was just pathetic'. That's such a great imitation of Kimberly Hart! I'm so proud of myself. Am I right, Kim?_**

**Kim groaned in half frustation. Would she do that? Nah… she wouldn't break the spell. But there's a huge possibility that she would grab him and kiss him until they're delirious with air deprivation. **

**_You might not know about this, but I'd made a promise to your mom years ago, that I'll be the one who's gonna take care of you. Y'know, The One with a capital T and O. No, no, don't think about that Matrix movie. It's just you and me right now. _**

**Kim's mind wandered to the scene happened about two months after they started college. She was still a gymnast so doing routine was just in her system. There's a pretty good gym at the building so she often went there for practising. **

**Just say that she run out of luck that day and she took a wrong step and fell with her head first. Everything was kind of a blur for her. She didn't remember anything until she finally woke up in the hospital bed, three days later. She had injured her head pretty badly but thankfully, everything's working. **

**It's true that she was indeed sleeping in those three days, but she also remembered one thing. There's a moment when she felt like she could listen to people talking around her. It was her mother and Tommy. They talked beside her bed so she got an earful of their conversation. **

**Kim didn't too remember about it. The images weren't too vivid. Even when she woke up, she thought that it was only a dream. If she recalled rightly, Tommy and her mom was in the middle of a deep conversation. **

' **_Oh, Kim… I hope I can come sooner. The doctor said she'll be okay, right? She has to be!" _**

' **_She'll be fine, Ms. Hart. If only I were there, this wouldn't happen,' _Tommy's voice was full of angst and regrets when he replied.**

' **_Tommy, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault and I'm sure Kim will say just the same. Then again, you said it yourself, she's okay,' _Caroline assured him. **

**Then Kim felt someone take her hand. It got to be Tommy since she could recognize his grip anywhere, anytime. Gentle yet firm, always could make her feel safe. The next thing came from his mouth made her hope that it wasn't a dream. **

' **_She's okay,_' he said absently. _'she's okay because I won't let anything happen to her. This won't happen again. I give you my word, I'll take care of her. I'll take care of her with everything I am,'_**

' **_I know you will,' _**

**Both Tommy and her mother didn't mention about it anymore and since she didn't ask either, she's not sure if that was just a dream or not, not until now.**

**Definitely not. **

**Somehow, it warmed her, knowing that he cared about her more than anything else in this world. **

' **_I was serious back then and I still am now. You just don't know how scared you make me everytime you're upset, get hurt or miserable. I want to see you smile. Your smile always brightens up my day, you know. _Tommy let out a laugh. _Oh well, since I have been Mr. Corny today, I might as well finish this record with all corny things._ **

**_This may sound cliché, but I really don't care about that. This is how I felt about you and I just want you to know. So, everything I've said before, those were just the appetizer. Now, for the main course…_**

**Kim held her breath, waiting for whatever he'd say. After five seconds passed and there's nothing, Kim pouted. ****Oh, this thing just couldn't be broken right now! Come on! Kim shoke the bear but there's still nothing. **

" **Ohhhh!" Kim let out a frustration growl and leaned back until she lay flat on her back. Billy must have lost his touch a little. " come on, not now," **

**After struggling with the stuffed animal for a little while, Kim gave up and stretched out her arms. She closed her eyes and tried to supress her disappointment. **

**Then she felt something warm touch her lips and her eyes snapped open almost immediately. Tommy was kissing her. He lay on his stomach and positioned his head until it was exactly above hers. **

**Oh crap. She forgot about him! How could she? Seemed that the bad memory was contagious. Well, it was something inevitable for someone who knew him for almost a decade. He, she assumed, had been staying in the bathroom while she's amazed by his romantic treatment. **

**She was too surprised to even think. His kiss was gentle and nearly made her toes curl. When he finally pulled back, her mouth opened but he hushed her with his fingertips on her lips. **

" **Beautiful, marry me?" **

**OH. MY. GOD. **

**Kim gulped like a fish, her mouth failed to cooperate and she was lost from saying anything, let alone answering the… proposal. Oh God. Tommy proposed. _Proposed_. Yeah, he must take a mind reading class or else, how could his timing was so close with her imagination of them getting married? She had been thinking about it more often than before for the past few days.**

**His finger explored her face until it stopped on her lips. His own broke into a grin. Kim's eyes widened when he dangled a ring right in front of her face. Yes, a ring. **

**It was a beautiful ring, simple yet elegant with a solitary diamond in the middle. Kim almost forgot to breathe. **

**Tommy chuckled and kissed her forehead. " So, Kimberly? Will you be my wife?" **

**Finally, at last, she was able to speak. " Tommy, are you crazy?" **

**He laughed out loud at her saying. He pushed himself up and walked around until he stood on the end of the bed. He patted her tigh and hauled her up to a sitting position. **

" **No, I'm not crazy," he said, trying to resist the urge to snort. " God, Kim. I asked you to marry me and you're asking whether I'm crazy or not! Our grandkids surely would love to hear this one,"**

" **Grandkids?" **

**Tommy smiled and reached over to take the teddy bear. He then put it on Kim's lap. " This thing is not broken. I want to ask you the question myself," **

" **Oh boy," Kim's eyes welled with tears. She couldn't believe this. She thought that he was having an affair with some woman, but looked how it turn out? She studied his face closely. Wearing a nice plain white t-shirt, Tommy looked oh so handsome in her eyes. Didn't know why but she prefered him in white. Always. So there's not down-on-bended-knee thing, but with all those balloons, candles and especially the bear, she would give him anything he asked her. Including her hand in marriage.**

" **So," Tommy clasped her hands with his larger ones. His dark eyes gazed at her softer ones hopefully. " will you?" **

**Kim stifled her laugh and put her hands on his broad shoulders. " I really didn't expect you to propose. And when you did, this was teribble, you know. So not romantic," even though it was. She felt like dancing all over the room with happiness bubbled inside her heart. " but, I've got used to your lack of romanticism and I don't want you any other way. So yes, I'll marry you,"**

**His only reaction was to pull her into his arms and kissed her hard. When he finally let go, there's a half smirk on his feature. " So this isn't romantic enough? You know what difficulties I had to suffer for putting everything up for you?" **

" **What is it?" then the realization finally kicked in and she bursted out laughing. " oh, please, don't tell me, the commotion I heard… oh, Handsome, you're not falling from that chair, weren't you?" **

" **I had to redecorate the balloons," he shrugged sheepishly. " and you suddenly banged on the door and asked me to open the door,"**

**It wouldn't hurt to tell him what she had been thinking. " I heard you moan, at that time I thought you're…," **

" **I was what?" **

**Kim ran a hand through her caramel tresses reflectively and redirected her eyes from Tommy's face. She murmured, hardly audible for him to hear. " You're playing hooky with a woman behind my back,"**

" **Kimberly!" **

" **I'm sorry!" she said, putting her hand on his cheek. " I just… I'm sorry,"**

" **I can't believe that you're thinking so low of me," Tommy shook his head in disbelief, feeling somehow discouraging. **

**Kim pressed her lips to his in a lingering kiss and she felt his body starting to relax. **

" **Hmmm… you know that it's not fair," he protested, a faint smile playing at the corner of his lips. "kissing me like that. You knew I can't stand to get angry with you, especially after that kiss," **

" **You know what, Tommy? This probably is the longest conversation a couple ever has after the man proposed," she chided him gently with a heartfelt smile, giving him a subtle hint.**

**Smiling, Tommy took her hand and carefully slid the ring onto her finger. It was perfect, just the way she wanted it to be. **

" **I love you, Princess," he declared huskily and kissed the back of her hand. Kim smiled. He might not realize it, but he was plenty romantic for her and that was enough to make her feel like she was the luckiest woman on earth.**

" **Love you too, Tommy," for a moment she enjoyed the feeling of being encased in his arms. With her eyes still admiring her ring, she asked, " that bear, it talked for more than ten minutes," **

" **I asked Billy to make it twenty," **

**She looked up and asked, " Why today? Did I miss something? It's not our anniversary or something like that, right?" **

**He looked thoughtful for a moment then grinned. He eyed the ring on her finger in satisfaction. He did well, didn't he? "Almost eight years ago, on this date, a guy and a girl bumped into each other in their high school hallway, starting the full of hatred relationship,"**

" **Seriously?" Kim blinked, more than slightly stunned that he actually remembered the little detail. Well, he didn't have the best memory.**

" **You can ask the guys if you want to. I wasn't too sure about it at first, but after I confirmed it with Billy, he knows everything, I knew I was right," **

**Ah yeah, she really had to call Trini, Jason and Zack as well. Oh, how about Beverly and Marissa? Kim thought evilly. And all those girls back in college. Janet. She should send them a t-shirt with 'THE ONE AND ONLY MRS. TOMMY OLIVER' printed in front or ' SOON TO BE MRS.TOMMY OLIVER'. Or maybe both would do. **

**When she voiced it out to Tommy, he simply laughed and ruffled her hair. " You're such a bad girl," **

" **Don't worry. You can have a 'BACHELOR NO MORE' t-shirt for you to show off in front of your students," she said ingenuously, her eyes twinkling with delight. **

" **Very funny, Kim," **

" **You love me," she quipped. **

" **Of course I do, Beautiful,"**

* * *

**: Okay, that's the end. Thank you so much for reading. Tommy's line in the story, _It has been such a long and winding journey,-poetic enough?- haha... but yes, we're finally here today. _I took it from Guy Sebastian's Angel Brought Me Here. A very beautiful song. I changed it a bit though. Until next time, please don't forget to leave your reviews, let me know what you think. But No Flame please. Thank you.**

**- Yuuri ; )**


End file.
